Rear end vehicular collisions are one of the most common accidents occurring on our road systems today and result in countless loss of money, time and sometimes, life to those involved. Although a number of systems have been proposed to alert trailing vehicle drivers of the deceleration of a lead vehicle prior to illumination of the brake lights, there remains a need for further improvement in this area.
The addition of a third eye-level brake light in the rear window of presently manufactured automobiles has, no doubt, helped to reduce the number and severity of rear end colisions. A reliable and more efficient system to alert a trailing vehicle operator that the lead vehicle is, or may be, decelerating prior to actual illumination of the vehicle brake lights could prove a valuable safety device that could further reduce the number and severity of rear end collisions now occurring.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved braking and deceleration light warning system for automotive vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is a braking and deceleration warning light system that is easy to install by the novice mechanic or vehicle owner.
A further object of the present invention is a novel deceleration warning light system that may be installed on vehicles that are already provided with rear window brake lights.
An additional object of the present invention is a novel bracket member for connecting a deceleration light switch to the carburetor of a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is a braking and deceleration warning light kit that is economical to buy, easy to retro fit onto a vehicle and will reduce rear-end collision incidence and severity.